Speak now or forever hold your peace HiccupxJack
by Rapunzel von corona
Summary: —Hiccup— Whispered gently —North will marry me with an unknow girl... And I can not do anything to help it.— The news fell like a bucket of ice water. Marry? He was the only one who saw Jack, Who was getting married? And that pretended not to care, but inside grabbed forces so that when the time came ... to Speak, otherwise, what it feels like to be silent forever.


Jack Frost was a very smart guy. He had witnessed incredible things and yet still being lived as a child, leaving only winter watered around the world just like the moon it had requested. However, if he had to be honest, his favorite places where he belonged were definitely some cold countries. He liked being in cold parts such as Finland, Sweden, Norway, some villages in Russia, Canada ... But if he actually had to speak the truth, he liked to be resting in Greenland. No one could see it, though he could see and hear people perfectly. Despite the "old age" began to understand the different languages that were in the world. And one day, the albino lay resting on a smooth plateau snow had created to recharge and see the whitish landscape and so nice texture on the air. Jack lay staring at nothing, just waiting to fall asleep. Of course, the moment all I wanted was to meet attractive, something new, some kind of adventure you will not ever let go. And just as if by magic, appeared a group of children laughing nearby. The albino loved children, they were so cute! Although preferred often spend long for them. It would be the spirit of winter joy, but hey, sometimes had to stop to see its magnificent creations. He looked askance children, selfless ... Although his hearing was a different thing, which listened attentively comment toddlers

—My daddy go to the neighboring island ... The people of **Berk—**the biggest, with a winning pose. Neighboring island? Berk? In Iceland? Jack sat to see a little better children

—Your dad fight with dragons?— Commented a minor girl admiring hard. Dragons? Jack walked there many times and never met a dragon.

—From The spring dragons no longer hunt— foolishly reproached more. Springtime? How much time had passed that he would not? What did not touch him in a few weeks and going to give away the winter?

—Oh! So what do there?—

—Just go to make a treaty with the head of Berk and return to home. I've asked you to bring me a dragon, but he told me that they can only live in Berk —... It sounded interesting. He smirked and admired as minors went home to continue running the rumor that dragons Berk could only live in that Viking North Island. Well, the island was not very big, maybe it was just that Jack had not noticed enough on that island and its inhabitants. Jack rested that night, waiting for daylight fast for some reason just to wake up and go flying toward Berk. Well, it does not need to sleep, but occasionally he liked to do as the royal children, despite his statuesque physique, long-lived adult age.

For when he opened his eyes, the first thing he did was levitating up and blow them up. —Hey, wind, take me Berk!— He shouted to a gust of wind, which was so strong that only the body of albino took like a soft dust particle in question. He screamed in excitement, which lasted just seconds, because in the air, another blast outside the wind interrupted, causing the guy just lost his balance. Did levitate, to his great luck. He looked to the side, looking for what had taken out of the control area, but saw nothing. Looked away, up, down ... Down, was down where he saw a strange and unfamiliar object to his misfortune lay far enough to be identifiable. I could only catch a glimpse of it was a blur. Well, that could be a trunk launched by the Vikings. They were very strong, and after what I saw, was not as high on the island as he believed. ... Neh, was not it. The curious albino aqua eyes followed that dark spot and almost invisible, following it with caution, speed, wind chill like that walking us back when we see something unpleasant, unknown or very strange ... but also extremely desired. He followed and followed until the unknown stain came to earth. With curiosity to the surface, down gently until it slowly took shape ... It was long ... slightly thick ... W-wings? ... A dragon ?! It fell more to appreciate with high definition in his eyes. He found a pair of green eyes, a funny and smiling beside him, a boy with brown hair, innocent smile, so adorable, so beautiful. He looked so weak, yet so ... huggable? Nothing, at a first glance felt nothing more than a huge desire to know who was ...

—¡Hiccup!**— **Screamed in the distance a medium blonde hair in a braid ending. An extremely thick braid. Was it real? He approached raising an eyebrow, curious. He answered —Astrid—. The girl hugged him and the guy let his cheeks pink tiñeran. A Jack liked to see that. Yes, that tone looked good on his face. Lovelier than it already was looked. Strange thoughts never considered by the albino, and unfortunately did not realize that, Or maybe?

He raised his eyes to a few meters, surprised to see the dragon staring at something. He turned and found nothing but grass and some dust ... Could he see it? —Toothless! How much do you see? We have to go eat. Toothless!— It was to the last scream when the dragon gave a soft grunt and finally went with his owner. Toothless, well, that strange. He could have put another million names and put one so ridiculous. He sighed, a little scared. Does the dragon had seen him? Gently He frowned, confused. God ... that was so strange. While again flyed to the sky, admiring as the island became smaller in his sight, so finally confused, fly to the North Pole. Someone had seen him! Well, a dragon ... and that was definitely not normal.


End file.
